wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Beyond the Grotto
Prologue The moons were bright tonight. Silv gazed up at the sky, the light making her scales glimmer. She sat in the branches of the tallest tree in the Grotto. Nearby was her treehouse, but she had left this tree alone. She had considered adding platforms or ladders, but she liked an untouched tree. She could hear the murmurs of some night-owls shifting around. The grey SilkWing blinked up at the night sky, and the full moon. The second and third were nearly full. She could see a few constellations scattered around. The leaves around her shivered, whispering into the wind. All was calm. Silv shut her eyes. It felt like she was in a bubble, hidden from the world. Like she could stay up here forever… “Silv!” Her eyes shot open and her head whipped around. A elderly basil green SeaWing landed beside her. “Sesarma?” Silv’s eyes studied Sesarma’s narrow face. “An accident? An egg hatching?” “Egg.” Sesarma grabbed Silv by the arm and they swooped over the trees to the hatchery. They flew through a skylight and landed in the center of the oval room. At the back wall was an egg, fallen from its nest. Silv darted across the room, setting the NightWing egg right side up. Three X shaped cracks had already appeared in its silver shell. She clasped the egg in her talons, holding it still. She couldn’t help but smile as the egg split down the middle. She gently scooped up the hatchling. It was a little female, with scales of purple. The little one peered up at Silv, pale eyes wide. At the corner of each eye were silver scales, shaped like orbs. Perfect circles. “Moon born.” Sesarma murmured from behind them. Silv smiled at the hatchling, who blinked back. The hatchling peered around, ducked around Silv’s claws. “Name ideas?” Sesarma asked as the little one pranced around the hatchery. Silv gazed at her, getting an idea. The hatchling turned back to her, as if knowing she was about to speak. “Foresight.” Chapter One Morning. TIme to get up. NO WAIT NOT LIKE---- Foresight, instead of standing up and hopping off, just… rolled. Right out of her bunk, past Triton’s, onto the floor. She groaned, sitting up and shaking her head. Luckily, the floor of Wingery 5 still had a thin layer of dead leaves and moss. Foresight clambered to her feet, and glanced at Triton. He was still asleep. She turned around and glanced about, before stalking to the entrance. Wingery 5 was an egg shaped structure built from branches and bark. It stood about a tail length off the ground, with steps leading down to the dirt path. Foresight hopped down, completely skipping the steps, and landed on the path. She looked up to check the time. The sun had risen only a smidge, and the sky was full of grey clouds, threatening rain. Foresight paused, getting a flicker of a vision. She stood in this very spot, rain pouring around her. So it was going to rain. Foresight spread her wings, soaring up above the trees. She scanned the trees, until she saw the leaf-shaped wingery that was larger than her own. She swooped down and landed lightly in front of it. This wingery was about a dragon length and a half off the ground. She crept up the steps, peering inside. What she got were a pair of happy red eyes staring back. Hecale the RainWing-SilkWing. Her best friend. Older by about a year. Hecale darted outside, Foresight smiled and followed. They walked down the path, exchanging news about they’re wingmates. They wandered down the paths, heading towards the market on the west side of the Grotto. “Anything going on with Triton?” Hecale asked, tilting her head. Foresight smiled, thinking of the animus hybrid. “Nah, not really.” Foresight looked up at the sky. “Wanna go see if Solstice is up yet?” “Sure! MANGO WAFFLES HERE WE COME!” Hecale shouted to the sky. “...Your yelling at the sky.” Foresight pointed out. Hecale elbowed her in the neck, and they both broke into a run. They both grinned when they saw a wooden stand decorated with silver silk. “SOLSTICE! WAFFLES PLEASE!” Hecale yelled at the alice blue IceWing. He smirked at them, turning behind him. Foresight held out her talons, and was rewarded with a waffle with bits of mango in it. Hecale also got one. “Thank you!” Foresight nodded, biting into the waffle. Hecale tossed two wooden tokens at Solstice’s snout, and they wandered off. They found a nice clearing to sit down in and eat. They sat around, eating and talking, for maybe an hour. Golden light poured across them, filtering through the cracks in the clouds. Foresight poked her claw into the ground, past leaves and twigs into dirt. “Do you think Sesarma’s up yet?” Hecale asked, laying on her back with her wings outstretched. Foresight tilted her head up, trying to remember when Sesarma usually showed up on the rocks around the island. “I think so..? Let’s go check.” Foresight promptly leaped up into the air. Hecale followed her up above the canopy, into the cloudy sky. They did a few circles before flying out towards the beaches. Foresight landed softly on the white sand. Coconut trees almost perfectly lined up behind her. Hecale landed with an undignified thud next to her, spraying sand all around. Foresight flung up one wing to shield her face. Hecale started laughing and took off romping down the beach. Foresight shook her head, gazing out at the flat rocks a few dragon lengths out in the water. They looked empty. Just as she was about to starting walking down the beach, there was a splash. Suddenly a basil green SeaWing was sprawled across the largest stone. Foresight smiled, leaping up to fly over to them. “Hi, Sea!” Foresight landed on a stone next to Sesarma’s. The elderly SeaWing grinned, dipping their head. “Good morning, Foresight. Where’s Hecale?” They tilted their head. Hecale landed in the water with a small splash. “Here! Hi!” Sesarma nodded towards Hecale. They all settled down together, ready to hang out for a while. At least until it rained.Category:Content (Drawkill Dragon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)